Kaishuri
:This article is about the sovereign state in Project Genesis. For the larger Riden peninsular region and its countries, see Riden. For the theoretical union of the Kaijin peoples, see Kaijinshuri. Kraï-dakujin go Ká-shuri |common_name = Kaishuri |status = |alt_flag = |image_flag = Flag of Kaishuri.svg |flag_border = |image_flag2 = |alt_flag2 = |flag2_border = |image_coat = Kaijin Star.svg |alt_coat = |symbol_type = Star |symbol_footnote = |national_motto = Jähid-buriz sa sävka so tamëdï |englishmotto = Bringing honor to our fathers |national_anthem = ( ) |royal_anthem = |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = Map of Kaishuri.svg |map_width = 300px |loctext = |alt_map = |map_caption = Location of Kaishuri (red) in relation to the Riden Peninsula (yellow) |image_map2 = |alt_map2 = |map_caption2 = |capital = Akyáz |capital2 = |coordinates = |largest_city = Shukariden |largest_settlement_type = |largest_settlement = |official_languages = Kai |national_languages = |regional_languages = Avissi, Hedin, Pali, Zalamxi |languages_type = |languages = |languages_sub = |languages2_type = |languages2 = |languages2_sub = |ethnic_groups = |ethnic_groups_year = |nationalities = |religion = Jähimajism and Ramvokism |demonym = Kai |government_type = |leader_title1 = Kraï |leader_name1 = Songli VI |leader_title2 = Prime Minister of Kaishuri |leader_name2 = Shu Mehdia |leader_title3 = Chief Justice |leader_name3 = Dang Kemar |leader_title4 = President of the Shukalïhura |leader_name4 = Rem Hajän |leader_title5 = President of the Uralïhura |leader_name5 = Kung Yïfá |legislature = Lïhura |upper_house = Shukalïhura |lower_house = Uralïhura |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = Kaijin settlement of the Riden Peninsula |established_date1 = c. |established_event2 = Seven Fathers Confederacy |established_date2 = – |established_event3 = Kashina dynasty |established_date3 = – |established_event4 = Alawazi Empire |established_date4 = – |established_event5 = Younglings period |established_date5 = – |established_event6 = Chen dynasty |established_date6 = – |established_event7 = Greater Kai Empire |established_date7 = – |established_event8 = Interregnum era |established_date8 = – |established_event9 = Restoration of the Kingdom |established_date9 = |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area = |area_km2 = 5,491,195.93 |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |percent_water = 3.4% |area_label = Total |area_label2 = Land |area_data2 = 5,304,495.27 km |population_estimate = 387,875,948 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = 387,892,833 |population_census_year = |population_density_km2 = 73.13 |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |nummembers = |GDP_PPP = $9.17 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $23,641.58 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = 43.6 |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |HDI_year = |HDI = 0.85509 |HDI_change = |HDI_rank = |HDI_ref = |currency = Fïdir (ʄ) |currency_code = FID |time_zone = various |utc_offset = -1 to +2 |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |antipodes = |date_format = dd-mm-yyyy (ʋ) |drives_on = right |cctld = .ka |iso3166code = |calling_code = +16 |patron_saint = |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnotes = }}Kaishuri (Kai: Ká-shuri; officially Kraï-dakujin go Ká-shuri, meaning the Kingdom of Kaishuri; Säcü-hanadek: ) is a on the eastern Riden Peninsula ( Riden-shuri) in central Kai-Meridia ( Jinavok-shuri). It is a large federation composed of 12 princely states ( kraïaz-dakujin ayäruz), 8 autonomous regions ( asaji-jin), 7 prefectures ( buje-jin), 4 counties ( shian-dakujin), and 2 municipalities ( béjä-jin). Kaishuri's area is roughly equivalent to the historical territory of the "inner" section of the Greater Kai Empire prior to the Interregnum era. It shares its only land borders with Ninshuri, Jaishuri, Ma'ana, Staruss, and the Kaiaz-shuri to the west, while it shares maritime borders with Meridia to the north (across the Equatorial Channel), the States of Assai region to the east (across the Kai Sea [ Ká-dekudejïz]), and the Marchlands to the south (across the Chevïs Sea). With about 388 million inhabitants, it is one of the most populous countries in the world, and is the second largest Kaijin-majority nation in the world (after Aurinoea). The official language is Kai (also known by the native name, Káyudi), which is one of the most widely spoken languages in the world. Kaishuri's capital is Akyáz, while its largest city is Shukariden. Both Akyáz and Shukariden form the Shukariden metropolitan area, one of the largest metropolises in the world, and the economic, political, and cultural center of Kaishuri. The Riden Peninsula is widely regarded by historians and as one of the first regions ever settled and inhabited by humans. The peninsula was home to one of the world's earliest civilizations, the Dumar, who lived along the fertile Tïriz River delta near the Kai Sea. The Dumar cultivated agricultural land, built extensive rock formations, created large cities, and developed their own writing system between to . After decades of warring, drought, and plague, the Dumar civilization collapsed, leaving behind numerous small city-states controlled by warlords. Around , the Kaijin, began migrating to the peninsula from their ancestral homeland in central Zhou to escape persecution and genocide by the Zhouic government and its allies. The ancient Kaijin were predominantly , people, who were organized into tribal chiefdoms, and were tied together by a common religion (Jähimajism or Jähdi go imaji), customs, and legal conduct. By , the Kaijin clans along the eastern shoreline formed a loose alliance together to create the Seven Fathers Confederacy, one of the first Kaijin states. The Confederacy saw the Kaijin conquest of the entire eastern Riden Peninsula and subjugation of the local peoples. In , one of the chiefs, Agär, consolidated power and crowned himself Kraiut ("king" in Proto-Kai), beginning the Kaishurian monarchy and the Kashina dynasty. In the late-38th century , the Kashina dynasty expanded eastward into the Assai region and began absorbing the free Kaijin tribes along the central and western Riden Peninsula. Under the Täkur the Wise, the burgeoning Kai state became known as the Alawazi Empire. The Alawazi Empire at its fullest extent encompassed all of modern-day Kaishuri, the western shorelines of Assai, the northern shoreline of the Marchlands, and parts of modern-day Memu. The Riden Kaijin tribes who refused to submit to Kashina dominance fled to western Memu, the Zhou states, and Aurinoea. During the Western Alawazi dynasty, the Assai religion of Ramvokism spread throughout the Empire, and was eventually declared a state religion alongside traditional Jähimajism known by Emperor Hafek Judä, transforming Kaishurian society tremendously. The Alawazi Empire enjoyed nearly 400 years of dominance over the Southern Kaijin world until the First Riden Wars, a series of tribal conflicts, plagued the empire, leading to its downfall in . In the roughly 80 years after the fall of the Alawazi, several Kai princes ruled parts of the peninsula independently from one another, while the eastern Kai in the Assai region began to distance themselves politically and culturally. The time period under this political order was known as the Younglings period and had continued, spillover conflict from the previous Riden Wars. In the year , the Zhou peoples launched a large military campaign against the Riden Peninsula, triggering the Great Central War, which culminated in the defeat of the Kai princes, and Zhouic installment of the Chen dynasty. Under the Chen dynasty, Kai culture on the Riden Peninsula became Zhouicized, and adopted various political, cultural, and economic customs of the Zhouic overlords. In , Kraï Fu Long, the last leader of the Chen dynasty was overthrown, by his nephew, Jüzdakev, during the War of Chen Succession. This war coincided at a time when the First Zhou Empire had declined significantly in power for decades and fell in . Jüzdakev crowned himself Emperor (Kraïvok) and founded the Greater Kai Empire. The Empire in its formative years saw rapid conquest across the Riden Peninsula and the expulsion of the Zhouic lords from the region. Although the Empire cemented the Raiden Kai's hegemony across the southern Kai-Meridian, it was chiefly composed of loosely associated states and cities, and infighting was common throughout the Empire's entire eight centuries of existence. During this time, the Greater Kai and the states of Assai formed a pan-Kaijin alliance, and were the dominant powers of the Southern Hemisphere. In the late 57th century, the Greater Kai Empire was regarded as the "sick man of Kai-Meridia". Internal conflict, costly foreign wars, and economic stagnation caused by years of inefficient government weakened the waning Empire. In the Fourth Kai Civil War, the Republicans, a faction of working-class and middle-class citizens, revolted and successfully overthrew the Kai imperial monarchy. On , the Republic of Kai was officially declared and Kai had its first democratically elected , President Weng Kävif. The early Republic saw rapid economic revitalization and extensive reforms as it embraced newer technology and advancements, but became rout with corruption. By the mid-59th century, the Republic had fallen under the military dictatorship of Gen. Po Imädin. The Blossom Revolution of restored the former Kai monarchy and brought back a stabilized, yet reformed parliamentary system. Today, the Kingdom of Kai has remained an important political, economic, and cultural force internationally, and has been at the forefront of international politics, diplomacy, and the global market. Etymology The Kaishurian name for Kaishuri is Ká-Shuri (Kai-Shuri; ) and literally means "Kai Land" or "Land of the Kai". The word "Kai" in this context refers to the Kai people, one of the largest Kaijin ethnic groups in the world. The word ultimately derives from the Proto-Kai word Kaira ( ) for "people" and similar or identical words for "people" that reflect these origins can be found in other Kaijin languages. "Shuri" ( ) on the other hand, is a word commonly used in the Kaishurian land to describe pieces of land or landmasses. The word is a common suffix affixed to Kaishurian names for countries, territories, and continents. Throughout Kaishuri's history, the name was used to refer to all lands with predominantly Kai populations. The Riden Peninsula is traditionally regarded as the Kaijins' homeland, and was commonly referred to as Kaishuri, although modern genealogical data and archaeological evidence points to the Central Highlands of the Zhou subcontinent as the ancestral homeland of the first Kaijins. The Kaijins did not settle the Riden Peninsula until around the year . The names of Kai states were generally named after the ruling dynasties that controlled the most dominant Kai state in the Peninsula. It was under Kraïvok Jüzdakev who ordered his empire be referred to as the "Great Kai Empire" and "Kaishuri", in line with the idea of a fully unified, pan-Kaijin nation in the year . The geographical term Riden ( ), is sometimes used to refer to Kaishuri. It refers to the Riden Peninsula, which comprises entirely of Kaijin nations. The current Kai state only encompasses the easternmost ridge of the peninsula. However, historically, the Riden Peninsula witnessed numerous territorial changes, rise and fall of nation-states, and conflicts. At the height of the Great Kai Empire's territorial extent, it included all of the Riden Peninsula and beyond, including lands in Assai. Since its lands were chiefly located in the Riden Peninsula however, it was commonly referred to as "Riden" while "Kaishuri" was generally understood to mean all Kai lands east of the Shiamori Mountains. History Prehistory and antiquity The earliest authenticated archeological evidence suggests that humans first appeared in the Riden Peninsula between 550,000 and 100,000 years ago. It is widely believed that the humans who settled the Peninsula were the first to discover fire and make use with bronze tools. Fossils of the Häjin men found in the Ryshin Caves have shown evidence of burnt articles of food and cremated corpses buried within its recesses, suggesting the early humans developed basic forms of cooking, food storage, and burial services. The Caves and similar areas have also included thousands of primitive cave paintings, depicting scenes of everyday life from hunting to communal gatherings. Prehistoric Kaishuri was a diverse region which supported several distinct groups, each with their own languages and customs. Archeological evidence have indicated the use of jade in art, basic metallurgy, weaponry, and agriculture was widespread across the Riden Peninsula and was likely transmitted along ancient migratory routes between the peninsula and the Zhou Central Highlands. In the Valley of Jars, over 50,000 individual artifacts of jade and other encrusted minerals have been recovered, indicating the technological and cultural advancements of the pre-Tiriz River civilization peoples. Rudimentary burial grounds filled with ornaments, pottery, and sculptures of wild animals have indicated the existence of some form of ceremonial religion or ritualism. Tïriz River civilization Various ancient civilizations existed in the Riden Peninsula, many of whom spoke proto-Kai languages and interacted with different cultures throughout the millennia. It is widely believed agricultural farming practices were first developed in the Tïriz River delta by the Dumar people. Farming equipment such as the hoe and the oxen-plough were developed. Cultivation centered around and was the basis of ancient Kai diet. The Dumar was the earliest known civilization in world history that developed a writing system (a pictographic system) and codified law. Large structures and cities were built, including the Seer Pyramids, which were built some time between to , shortly before the collapse of the Dumar. Some aspects of Kaishuri's predominant religion, Jähimajism, traces their origins back to Dumari mythology, which included a pantheon of and a supreme god known as Jet. An ancient irrigation system and crop-cycling also developed during this time, and granaries were established throughout the region to distribute grain to food-scarce areas. The Dumar ultimately collapsed due to internal strife, a series of debilitating droughts, and wars that forced the breakup of the Dumar Empire into a collection of smaller states. It is widely believed that the deforestation of the ancient Hukajid Forests contributed to the Dumar's decline, as the landscape transformed into a large, semi-arid grassland in the central region, and deserts in the further south. The changes in environment and climate weakened the post-Dumar states in the south as people shifted from the increasingly unviable farming to semi-nomadic lifestyles, adopting a mode of living that included following their herds for food on horseback, and trading with other clans. Dumari knowledge was largely lost during this time, as thousands of text recorded on stone tablets were destroyed, although some writing was preserved by a group of urban-dwelling tribes known as the Keudas, who kept the ancient Dumari art of masonry and carpentry in their furniture, art, and architecture. The Keudas lived in northern Kaishuri where agricultural farming continued, and thus allowed people to remain urbanized. Several Keudasi city-states, protected by earthen walls, along the Tiriz river banks and coastline continued emerged during this time period. Such cities were ruled by lords who commanded a sphere of influence over surrounding villages and farms, who demanded tribute from their vassals. Trade also continued during this time, mostly in the form of exchange of millet and rice for minerals and ores between agricultural-based and mining-based city-states. The largest of he Keudasi city-states was Vedayms, located in what is now the modern Kai city of Gänshi. Kaijin migration to Kaishuri The Kaijin entered modern-day Kaishuri around the 31st century , where they intermarried and mixed with the local, indigenous tribes of the Eastern Riden Peninsula. The Kaijin were nomadic peoples who were originally from the Zhouic Central Highlands, a vast grassland that allowed the domestication of horse and a pastoral way of life. The ancient Kaijin spoke a language known as Proto-Kai, the of the Kai branch of the Kai-Meridian languages (including Modern Riden Kai, Assai, and Memu). The first Kaijin entered the Riden Peninsula approximately a century before their entry into modern-day Kaishuri. The Kaijin in Kaishuri settled mainly along the Tïriz River delta, and besieged the Keudasi city-states frequently, which led to the rapid decline to the latter political entities. Thousand Clans period Seven Fathers Confederacy Early dynastic Kai Kashina dynasty Alawazi Empire Younglings period Zhou domination Classical Chen dynasty Golden Chen dynasty Later Chen dynasty Imperial Kai Juyin dynasty North Lushu dynasty South Lushu dynasty Kadir dynasty Rin dynasty Republic of Kai (5729 ʋ–5909 ʋ) Kingdom of Kai (5909 ʋ–present) Geography, climate, and environment Kaishuri's landscape is varied and vast, ranging from the Jükud Desert in the arid south and the Konori Forest in the humid, subtropical north. The modern-day state occupies the entire eastern end of the Riden Peninsula with ts western border conforming along the Shiamori Mountains, a large mountain range which separates Kaishuri from the rest of the peninsula except at a few narrow gorges near the Central States, known as the Trinket Passes. The rest of Kaishuri is bounded by the Kai Sea, which lies between the Riden Peninsula and the Assai Peninsula to the east. The country's two largest rivers: Tïriz and Ruhá Rivers flow from the Shiamorian Plateau to the eastern seaboard of the Kai Sea. The alluvial plains and watershed associated between these two rivers have been able to sustain Kaishuri's historically large population in the north and central parts of the country. Minor tributaries including the Hudi River flow from north to south into the Uris Sea. Kaishuri is located in a volcanically active zone known as the Cauldron Flames. It is largely the result of the of the Assai Plate beneath the Meridia Plate by the Shiamori Mountains in the west and the Equatorial Plate beneath the continental Zhou and Vespian Plates to the north. Kaishuri has over 39 active volcanoes, most of which are situated near the northern sea, along the boundaries of the tectonic plates. Climate Due to its longitudinal expanse across the Riden Peninsula, its subtropical position, and the shielding effect of the Shiamori Mountains, Kaishuri's climate is highly diverse. Along the eastern coastline with the Kai Sea, as well as most of central Kaishuri, the regions experiences generally mild temperatures with an oceanic, ( : Csb). The majority of its precipitation occurs during the wintertime, almost entirely in the form of rain, except at high altitudes where snowfall is possible. The Tropic of Sayori, which runs across northern Kaishuri, is responsible for more tropical, warmer temperatures and wet rainforests along the coast of the Ninduri Sea. South of the Tropic of Sayori, the Kaishurian interior becomes progressively drier, and which includes the Hurima Desert. Flora and fauna Government and politics Administrative divisions Parties and elections Foreign relations Law Military Demographics Ethnic groups Languages Religion Law enforcement and crime Economy Income, poverty, and wealth Science and technology Infrastructure Transportation Energy Telecommunications Culture Literature, philosophy, and the arts Cuisine Music Cinema and television Sports Symbols Tourism Education Health See also *Project Genesis Category:Project Genesis Category:Centrist16 Category:Countries in Kai-Meridia Category:Kaijin Nations